Interruptions
by hitsuhina15
Summary: (High school) Hitsugaya has a major crush on Hinamori and Hinamori has a major crush on Hitsugaya. But every time they get the chance to tell each other how they feel something "always" gets in their way. Lets see what they do about it... Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach I own nothing but the story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first Fan-fiction I hope you enjoy.

It was beautiful Morning in Karakura High School everyone was heading to class to start the first day of school.

" Good Morning Rangiku-san " Said a certain bun haired girl with a cheerful smile.

" Good Morning Momo " Said a blond haired girl with an equally cheerful smile.

" I'm surprise to see you so early Rangiku-san I didn't expect you to be early " said Momo

" Well the early Bird does get the worm " She said with a wink towards Momo

Momo didn't understand why but just shrugged it off and went over to her seat to wait for the teacher.

" Hey Momo are you- " she was interrupted by someone else walking in.

" Hey Good Morning guys " said Rukia as she joined them.

" Good Morning Rukia " said Momo and Rangiku

" Anyways as I was saying Momo me and the girls were going to the mall today you wanna come with us " said Rangiku

" Sure sounds like fun I'll meet you guys there " Momo said

" Great " said Rangiku said with a cheerful smile

As the girls were talking a certain white haired boy walked in.

" He-he yeah and then he- oh Good morning Captain " Said Rangiku she calls him that because he's the captain of the soccer team.

"Matsumoto!... what are you doing here so early " Said Toshiro surprised

" Why do you guys seem so surprise that I attended school so early " she said as she puffed up her cheeks in frustration.

" Whatever " he said as he was about to take his seat he spots his childhood friend staring right at him he blushes a little and looks away." Good Morning Momo " he said

"ah... Good Morning Hitsugaya " she said then blushed and look away as well .

Unknown to Rangiku watching them the whole thing an idea pop up into her head.

" Hey Captain me and the girls are going to the mall would you like to join " she said

" And why on earth would i do something like that " he said with some irritation in his voice

" because it'll be fun and plus " she got closer to his ear " Momo will be there " She said with a devilish smirk. Hitsugaya blushed madly at the thought of being with Momo he took a quick glance towards her she was talking with Rukia and giggling Hitsugaya thought she was the most beautiful creature to walk this earth.

" So will you come " Said Rangiku which snapped Hitsugaya out of his trance he cleared his throat " Fine, but not for long alright " he said " Okay " Rangiku said with a victory smile.

Just then the school bell rang signaling all the students to start heading to class as all the students started heading to there seats and waited for the teacher to arrive. Someone had their mind some where else waiting for their chance to tell the one he love on how he feels anxiously.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This is my first story I hope you guys enjoy.

As school had ended Momo was packing her things as she was about to head out the door of the classroom.

" Hey Momo don't forget to meet us at the mall today okay " said Rangiku with a smile

"Don't worry I wont miss it for the world i'll see you guys there bye " She said she made her way to her locker to be surprised to meet a vary special someone to her it was Toshiro Hitsugaya he was leaning against the lockers it looked like he was waiting for someone.

He opens his eyes now looking straight into her eyes she starts blushing madly because she just realize that she was staring at him. He pushed himself off the lockers and then stared making his way towards her Momo's heart started beating rapidly

" Well took you long enough hurry up and change your shoes i'll walk you home today " He said

" oh oh okay " she stuttered a little she hurriedly made her way to her locker and changed her shoes

" Alright lets go " he said as they left the school grounds it was quiet no one talked because their each into their own mind thinking about the one another.

" So I heard from Rangiku that you'll be joining us to the mall what made you want to I thought that you didn't like the mall " Asked Momo

" Well its not like I have anything else better to do might as well I could kill a couple of hours with you guys " he said but truthfully he just wanted to go because Momo was going to keep her safe.

" oh I see " She said a little sad hoping he would have said something else she shouldn't have gotten her hopes up thinking Hitsugaya would have wanted to go to hang out with her she sighed.

They made it to Hinamori's house.

" Well this is my stop thanks for walking me all the way home Hitsugaya " she said with a smile " No problem " he said

" Well i'll see you later then " she said as she turned around but Hitsugaya stopped her by grabbing her hand "wait Momo there is something that I want to tell you '' he said

" Okay " she said hesitantly

" Momo I - " he was interrupted by his phone ringing he let go of Momo's hand to look at the caller ID it was Rangiku he was about to hang up but was stopped.

" you should answer it, it might be important " Momo said he sighed '' Hello " he said

" CAPTAIN ! " she shouted into Hitsugaya's ear

" What do you want woman " he shouted back angrily

" Just a reminder to not forget to meet us at the mall today, that's all bye " she said cheerfully then hung up on him Momo giggled and Hitsugaya sighed.

" So was there something that you wanted to tell me " she asked

He sighed again " No never mind I'll see you later okay " he said then started making his way towards his house " Okay, thanks again for walking me home Shiro " she said as she waved at him with a smile he turned around " Stop calling me that Its not Shiro Hinamori " he said she laughed and then ran into her house.

" Hmm what should I wear oh I know " she stared getting changed then looked at herself in the mirror and was happy with it she wore a long pink dress, with a long sleeve gray turtle neck under shirt, and black pants with high nee boots she didn't put her hair up in her usual bun she just tied it up last but not least a ring on her pinkie finger she grabbed her purse she was ready to go.

" Momo over here " said Rangiku waving her hand to get her attention

" hey guys, where's Shiro? " she asked " he'll be here soon he said his dad had something to talk to him about so he told us to go on without him " she said

" oh okay I guess we she should get going then " she said Rukia,Rangiku,Orihime, and Nemu all started to make there way to the mall doing some window shopping trying on some clothes and shoes they were all having a good time the girls decided to take a break the cafeteria and order some pizza and soda.

" Hey guys Toshiro never showed up " said Rukia

" yeah he said he was coming I wander whats taking him so long " said Rangiku

" Maybe I should call him i'll be right back guys " said Momo as she rushed off to call Hitsugaya

Hitsugaya didn't seem to be picking up her phone calls she was getting frustrated and worried why wasn't he picking up her calls he usually never misses her calls she closed her phone then started looking around the mall for him.

As Hinamori was searching she didn't notice that she was about to walk right into someone " oh i'm so sorry I didn't mean to- " she stopped mind sentence to see the most beautiful green-blue orbs the color was absolutely amazing. It was breathtaking she got a better look at the stranger and it was Hitsugaya.

" Hey, are you alright " He asked " um yeah sorry I wasn't looking were I was going " she said blushing madly " Its fine just watch were your going next time okay " he said then she just remember what she was looking for " Wait a minute you why haven't you been answering my call? " she asked looking vary heated " oh yeah sorry my phone is on silent so I guess that's why I didn't get your call " he said

" hey are you okay " asked Momo worriedly

" Yeah i'm fine lets go find the others " he said then started to walk ahead of her Momo followed not to long behind worried about her childhood friend.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N This is my first story I hope you guys enjoy.

They were making there way toward the cafeteria to join up with the others there were no words being conversed between them so she decided to say something to him.

" Hey Hitsugaya I was wondering if- ahh " as she was about to ask Hitsugaya what was wrong she trip he turned around to catch her for her to only fall right into his arms. They both look right into each others eyes they both seem to have fallen into some kind of trance " Momo I need to tell you something " he said " ye-yes Hitsugaya " she said " I - I have feel- " he was interrupted.

" CAPTAIN ! " Shouted Rangiku Hitsugaya and Hinamori were both surprised and jumped back immediately out of each others arms both blushing madly.

" We were looking for you and Momo everywhere what were you guys doing over here " she ask

" nothing lets just go okay where were you guys going next before I got here " he asked

" well the girls and I were going to the hair salon to get our hair done so while we do that you go to the cafe and wait for us there okay " she said then all the girls left to the salon to get their hair done while Hitsugaya went to the cafe to get a hamburger and some fries and waited for the girls.

Its be a half an hour and Hitsugaya was getting broad of waiting for them he was about to leave until " WERE BACK CAPTAIN " shouted Rangiku " stop yelling women I can hear you just fine " he said.

" Well what do you think " she posed for him it looked like all the girls just got their hair redone all except one it seemed that Momo had her hair cut with her hair hanging down in a bob, with a clip on the left side she was beautiful he was slightly blushing.

Rangiku noticed and smiled " Oh so you like Momo's new hair style I see, I thought she needed a new look " she said

Momo walked up towards him " so what do you think Hitsugaya " she asked also blushing slightly he clears his throat " yes you look vary nice Momo " he said " Thank you " she smiled all the girls were smiling at them for how cute they were together.

" well I guess we all should get going we still have school tomorrow " said Rangiku " when have you ever cared about school I thought that we were going to have to drag you by your feet to get you out of here " said Rukia everyone started laughing then they all went their separate ways Hitsugaya offered to walk Momo home " Okay see you guys tomorrow bye " said Momo they were all waving her good bye.

" that was fun " said Momo " yeah sorry I couldn't make it earlier there was some ' business' that I had to take care of " he said " is everything okay? " she asked " yeah don't worry about it "

" oh I see its okay thought, I'm just glad that everything is okay " she said with a smile " you know I was actually hoping that maybe ... maybe we would have been able to spend some time together we haven't been able to send time together I ... I really miss you " she said Hitsugaya didn't say anything he was in thought in his own thought his own emotions Momo took a little glance towards him to see his exasperation but his bangs were covering his eyes so she couldn't tell .

" Hitsugaya? " she was stopped by his hand grabbing hers and then was pinned to the wall with both of his hands on each side of her trapping her in between his arms gazing right into her big brown eyes. Momo gasped, her heart was beating rapidly, she was blushing, staring right back into his beautiful eyes he was so close to her now Hitsugaya was getting closer and closer to Hinamori she started closing her eyes ready for whatever he was about to do until ...


	4. Chapter 4

" Yo Toshiro! " Said Ichigo as he ran towards them. aya and Hinamori were both surprised by yet another interruption. Hitsugaya then released Hinamori and glared at Ichigo for his bad timing.

" What do you want Kurosaki " he said angrily with a vain popping out of his head " hey, I was just trying to get your attention its not my fault that you two wanted to show your affection out in public" he said with a smirk they both blushed at his comment " anyway I saw you two and wanted to invite you two to join me and my family we are going to the beach I was going to ask everyone tomorrow but decided to do it now " he said

" sure we'll love to come " said Momo with a smile

"Great i'll see you two tomorrow at school be at the beach at Noon on Friday, see ya " he said and waved good bye to them running off to find everyone else, Hinamori waving back at him

" Um Hitsugaya I- " she was interrupted " We should get going " he said nonchalantly " oh, okay then '' they walked silently all the way to Hinamori's house she felt like nothing was going right today and when Hitsugaya was so close to her she thought he was going to kiss her. Hinamori was blushing at the thought. What can she do to fix this just then Hinamori had gotten an idea.

They made it to Hinamori's house " Thanks for walking me home again Hitsugaya you've been vary helpful " she said " Its no problem good night Hinamori " he replied then stared walking away " WAIT! " she shouted Hitsugaya turned around surprised by her sudden command.

" Um I- I know today wasn't vary eventful for the both of us, so maybe ... maybe we could try this again tomorrow just the two of us, we can hang out and stuff " Her words trailed off as she looked down at her feet waiting for his reply.

He was thinking about what she just asked him a day with Hinamori just the two of us the idea did so pleasantly good to him he thought " sure that sounds good " he replied " really, great ill see you tomorrow then after school " she said then waved him goodbye feeling extremely happy. As Hitsugaya made his way home tomorrow will be a new day.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N This is my first Fan-fiction I hope you enjoy.

" GOOD MORNING WORLD " Shouted Rangiku she was just so cheerful this morning, wait no she's like this every morning despite not wanting to wake up so early in the morning.

" Why are you shouting so early in the morning Matsumoto " Hitsugaya growled at her while covering his ears from her sudden outrageously loud greeting.

" Why wouldn't I the sun is out, the birds are chirping, and me and Gin are going on a date today this day cant get any better " she sighed happily sliding into her seat day dreaming of what to come of the rest of her day after school with her beloved.

" Really that's nice Rangiku were are you guys going " asked Rukia

" It's a surprise I'll tell you guys the details after the date " she said with a wide grin on her face.

" Well I hope you two have fun on your guys date " said Momo with a smile

" Thanks we will so do you have any plans after school Rukia " asked Rangiku "No, not really well if you call studying for my Geometry test plans then no what about you Hina " Rukia asked.

" Well I- " the teacher walked in telling all the students to get their texted books out and start reading chapter 8 in their English books.

The day ended pretty quick much to some peoples surprise. Although Hinamori was really nervous about hanging out with Hitsugaya today for some reason and didn't know why. Hinamori placed her stuff in her room then went to the kitchen to get a little snack before Hitsugaya gets here. Hitsugaya couldn't walk Hinamori home today he had soccer practice so he told her that he'll pick her up at 4oclock she was okay with that so she started getting ready.

" Hmm what should I where " she pondered for a moment not really sure what to wear so she decided to wear a light green dress, with dark green leggings, with light green flats. And for the final touch a light green bow on the side she thought she looked pretty cute maybe Hitsugaya will think so too she thought. She shook her head what was she thinking they are just hanging out as friends.

Hinamori wrote a note for her parents telling them that she'll be out with a friend as she left the note on the counter in the kitchen she heard the door bell ring her heart jumped out of her chest she looked thought the peeking hole in the door to see it was Hitsugaya. she didn't know why but she was freaking out so she stepped back and took a deep breath then opened the door to take another deep breath.

He looked stunning he had a dark teal blue button up shirt on, with a light purple tie, and light purple pants, with snickers on Hinamori was blushing madly.

" Are you ready " he asked as he snapped Hinamori out of her daze " Um yeah I'm ready " she said as Hitsugaya stepped back so she can close and lock the door and made their way to his car. He opened the door for her to get in. He closed it behind her and heard a thank you form her then got in the driver seat then made their way to their destination.

" You look good Hinamori " He said " Oh, thank you Shiro you looK vary sharp in that outfit of yours " she said as he chuckled at her complement " so where are you taking us " she asked " Its a surprise " he said it took us 20 minutes to get there but when they did Hinamori was so happy at his little surprise it was the State Fair it only comes to town once a year and she was delighted to go to it with her little Shiro.

When they found a parking space Hitsugaya got out to open the door for her then they both made their way to the Fair.

" That will be 25 dollars each please " the concession man said as Hinamori was about to give the man the money Hitsugaya had already paid for both their tickets.

" Hitsugaya I could have paid you know " she said " I know but I wanted to " he said " well here take the money " she tried to give him the money but he declined " Hinamori its fine I have more money then I need save that for a rainy day or something okay, come lets go " he said she gave up Hitsugaya can be stubborn when he wants to. They started making their way in the fair.

" So where should we start first " He asked " we should start with the rids first come on lets go " she said as she dragged Hitsugaya along they spent 30 minutes playing on rides they went on roller coasters, Baja Buggies. Barnyard Express. Carousel. Dizzy Dragon. Elephants. Merry Go Round. Motor Bikes. Red Baron. Spider Mania. Tea Cups. And more they were having the best time of their lives.

They decided to play at the smaller stands first their was one game Hinamori wanted to play because she saw the cutes stuffed bear wrapped up in a little pink jump suite and she wanted it.

" Come on up young lady step up and win a prize where all you have to do is to shoot all the pins " said the man Hinamori gave it a shot and missed all of them she was disappointed. " Aww that's too bad little girl next time " the man said.

" Ill give it a try " Said Hitsugaya " alright sir step right on up try to hit all the pins if you can " said the man He hit all the pins without even blinking he was amazing thought Hinamori.

" Congratulations sir you won pick a prize any prize '' the man said He pick the bear in the pink jump suite then gave it to Hinamori she was so happy.

" Thank you Shiro she's so cute! " she said " its no problem " he said the two decided to get some food before calling it a day but then Hinamori spotted a photo booth she dragged Hitsugaya to it to take a picture.

" Come on lets take a picture together " She said Hitsugaya just let her pull him along as they got in they moved close towards each other to fit in the booth Hinamori paid the booth to take their picture they both smiled Click it took their picture they both existed out of the photo booth to see their picture the machine popped out two pictures for each to take home.

" They look great I love them " she said " yeah " Hitsugaya had to admit they did look good together " come on lets go get something to eat " he said as he took her hand she blushed at the contact. They found a place where they can sit and eat some pizza they both ordered peperoni.

" I had fun today Hitsugaya we should do this more often " she said while eating her pizza.

" yeah, we should " he agreed " ah I almost forgot what should we call my new bear hmm " she didn't know then an idea came to mind.

" What about Snuggabear " She said " Huh? Why? " he asked " Well she kinda looks like she's all snuggled in this little suite and she's a bear so Snuggabear it is then " She said with a wide grin on her face.

" What ever floats your boat princess " he said while finishing his food.

" Well I can't name her Shiro I only have one little Shiro in my life and I wouldn't change that for the world " She said with a little blush creeping on to her face.

Hitsugaya had a secritve smile at her little confession " I feel the same way actually there is only one bedwetter that I care about the most " he said as he looked up at her "...and thats you Hinamori.. " She gasped at his confession her heart was beating a mile a minute she subconsciously was moving closer so was he they slowly closed their eyes until.

" HEY YOU GUYS! " someone shouted, Hitsugaya and Hinamori both jerked back to see Rangiku and Gin advancing towards them.

" I didn't know you two were here and on a date too you should have said something we could have doubled dated " She said

" Wait n-no were not on a date we just came to have fun ... you know as friends " Hinamori trailed off

" Oh! Well I thought you were sorry " She said " no it's fine but it seems you and Gin are having fun on your date " said Hinamori

" Oh yes we are we are about to go on more rides right Gin " She asked as she snuggled up closer to her boyfriend. " That's right Ran anything you want " he said

" Well we should really be going now bye Hinamori bye Captain " Rangiku said as she waved good bye to them. " Bye " she said Hinamori looked back at Hitsugaya to see him look somewhat disappointed " Hitsugaya what's w- " she was cut off by the announcer saying the fair will be closing in about 50 minutes.

" We should get going we still have school towmorrow you know " he said as he got up to throw his trash away, Hinamori was confused as to what happened to make his mode change.

As they left the fair the ride back to Hinamori's house was silent she wanted to say something to him but what?

" Thanks again for today Hitsugaya I had fun so did Snuggabear too " she said.

" No I should be thanking you it was your idea to do something together to day I had fun too Goodnight Hinamori " he said as he turned around to get back in his car.

Hinamori didn't want him to leave not yet she wanted to know what was wrong with him ... but maybe for another day " Goodnight Hitsugaya " she said as he drove away Hinamori will always remember this day with her Little Shiro.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N This is my first Fan-fiction I hope you enjoy.

Today is the School's Found Raiser Event where people participate in an event held at our school a lot of people come and watch. Some people from other schools come and participate as well but the catch is you have to pay to get in but in the end it's worth it and it's today.

Hinamori was getting ready for the Schools event relay race and she was excited. How to plat the game is you need divide children into pairs, matching them of similar height and build. Have each player stand next to his partner and put his arm around his partner's waist. The partners' inside legs (the right leg of the partner on the left and the left leg of the partner on the right) should be touching.

Have the players line up at the starting line. At your signal, have players walk or run as fast as they can to the finish line.

" And to make things better her partner is her little Shiro they'll be in most of the games together this is going to be fun " thought Hinamori as she was finishing tying up her shoes she was ready to go.

As Hinamori was looking around she notice that there was quite a few people the games haven't started yet it's still an hour until things get started.

" Hinamori over here " Shouted Rangiku, all the girls where sitting on the grass hill Hinamori ran over to her friends.

" Hello Rangiku, Rukia, Orihime " said Hinamori as she looked to see the boys practicing soccer she also spoted a little white haird boy in the mix of it all.

" We came here to watch the boys practice care to join us " said Orihime " sure I'd love to " Hinamori took a seat next to Rangiku holding her legs up to get chest.

" So Rangiku are going to tell us where Gin took you guys for a date? " asked Rukia

" Oh YEAH , he took me too the State Fair it was alot of fun I won most of the prizes to, he said that he should be the one to win them for me in the end it didn't work out that way. " They laughed

" Oh and guess what it seems that Captain and Hinamori were there to and together ... alone " Rangiku had and evil grin on her face as all the girls looked shocked and looked at Hinamori like she was an alien.

" You two went on a DATE! " Rukia shouted

" Why you didn't tell us why? " Orihime shouted

" We didn't go on a date we only went as friends to have fun that's all n-nothing else okay " Hinamori said as she was waving her hands in defense then glared at Rangiku.

Rangiku laughed " sorry Hina but it did look like you two were on a date, so did you guys take pictures? come on show us we wanna see " she asked

" yeah show us, show us " said the girls

" Well I guess I could show you guys but don't tell anyone else about this okay " she said and they all agreed Hinamori pulled out the picture from her pocket to show the girls they all squealed at the sight.

" aww you to look soooo cute together " said Orihime

" yeah I didn't know Hitsugaya smiled at all " said Rukia

" Hey, Hina what's that in your hands? " asked Rangiku.

" oh, that's Snuggabear that was the bear that Hitsugaya won for me so I named her that " she said

" Aww she's so cute " " yeah, and what a cute name Hinamori " they said " thanks guys " she said " hey guys so whats the order of the events today? " asked Rangiku.

" I think its Relay first then, Vollyball then, Track then, Soccer and I think there is an eating compotation too " said Orihime " great then well all be able to see each of us play becaues your up first Hina " said Rangiku.

" So who your partner in the race? " asked Rukia, Hinamori blushed alittle then looked down at her knees " Um its um H-Hitsugaya " she said as the girls looked at her then all screamed with delight this time the boys and everyone else started looking at them like they were crazy.

" Thats great Hinamori you two can be together and maybe during the race one of you will confess your love and then get married and then have a bunch of babies and then- " Orihime was cut of by Rukia.

" Um Orihime she kinda passed out there " they all looked at the sleeping Hinamori who looks as red as a tomato.

Hitsugaya couldn't wait to get this whole schoold founding event over with he hated being out here in the sun, he just hated the heat in general. As Hitsugaya and the boys were practicing Hitsugaya had spotted Hinamori asleep on the grass hill while the girls were chatting away about who knows what. He remebered about yesterday when Hinamori had said that they were only hanging out as friends really disapointed him, he knew they only went as friends and Rangiku was only teasing but it was like he felt more but maybe it was only him and his imagination. That ... maybe Hinamori never really felt the same way he did and him trying to confess to her was just a waist of time...

" Ah what happend " said Hinamori "oh! you came back to us Hina its almost time for the events to start, they said we should start heading to our post " said Rangiku " that means you your up first " said Rukia " yeah, well root for you and Hitsugaya on the side lines okay " said Orihime.

"oh I see well I guess I should get over there wish me luck you guys " she said as she got up and made her way to the Relay race where Hitsugaya was waiting for her.

" Um hello Hitsugaya are you ready for this race? " she said with a chearful smile

" I guess lets just get this over with " he said

" Okay " she sat down next to him as he started to wrap the cloth around their ankle they both stood up then tryed to get their balance together they did alittle practice runs untile they were sure that they were ready.

" I think were ready " she said he nodded then they both made it to the starting line just on time, " Alright racers ...get on your mark ... get set ... GO! " the announcer said and everyone was on their way " GO HINAMORI GO CAPTAIN YOU GUYS CAN DO IT '' shouted Rangiku

There was a set of four in pairs Hitsugaya and Hinamori were in forth place catching up to third they making good progress, the second team started slowing down becaues they were off rhythm with each other wich gave the advantage to Hitsugaya and Hinamori to second place Hinamori was getting excited that they were doing so well they were so close to the finishing line at the last moment they decided to pick up their speed considering how well they ran together the ran right past first place pair and past the finishing line and won!

Everybody was cheering and claping for them giving them a pat on the back and congraduating them Hinamori was so happy " Hitsugaya we did it we won together " she said " Yeah I guess we did " he said

" YOU GUYS WERE AMAZING! " shouted Rangiku and hug the both of them squeezing them to death

" yeah you guys were amazing I didnt think you guys could win but you did " said Rukia.

" I knew you uys could do it all along " said Orihime " thanks guys " said Hinamori

" Hey Toshiro come on lets go watch the girls play volly ball " the boys said as they draged him away from the girls " Oi I never agreed to go and dont just drag me away too, hey are guys listening to me " he shouted unable to escape their graspe on him

" Oh okay then ill just see you later then " said Hinamori " dont look so down Hina you can come watch me play come on lets go girls " said Rangiku

The day went on just like that Rangiku's team ended up losing she was outrageously mad untile her boyfriend Gin came to cheerd her up next was Rukia's Race for Track she came in second place to Ichigo who mocked her for being to short and not winning the race now he has a huge bump on his head from her smaking him there then it was time for soccer Hitsugaya's team obviously won with 10-1 by a long shot then it was Orihime in the eating compation in the end she came out on top.

" Few what a day " said Hinamori

" you can say that again " said Rukia

" I had fun today and im pretty sure that the school raised alot of money too " said Orihime

" I still cant believe we lost next time well win for sure " said Rangiku as she held her fist in the air. They were all sitting under Neath a cherry blossom tree taking a break the school's event was over now all there is left is clean up.

" Hey guys I'm a go look for Hitsugaya ill be right back " said Hinamori as she got up and started looking for Hitsugaya " okay well come find you when its time to start cleaning " said Rangiku but she didn't hear her she was to far ahead Hinamori searched every where for him until she finally found him behind the school building under a shaded tree sleeping she walked up to him to get a better look at him.

She took a seat next to him admiring the way he looks. He looks so peaceful just sleeping here I wonder what he's dreaming about she thought. She slowly reach to touch his bangs and brushed them to the side he stirred a little in his sleep from the contact. Hinamori removed her hand quickly carefully to not wake him.

" Oh Shiro, if only you knew how much you mean to me " she said as she closed her eyes and leaned in closely to give him a small peck to only stop half way to open her eyes to see Hitsugaya wide awake looking dead at her...she was in trouble now...

 **To be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N This is my first Fan-fiction I hope you enjoy.

" ... "

" ... "

It was silent it seemed that the world had stop moving around them nobody move, nobody breath, nobody blink, or said anything they just stared into each others eyes to afraid to believe that this was real ...the silence was killing her.

" I " she was cut of by him grabing her by her shoulders to spin them both around to pin her against the tree roughly with his arm right above her head to trap her there . Hinamori Flinched from the sudden action to only look up into his beautiful turquois eyes to see him gazing into her beautiful brown eyes.

" H-Hitsu '' she was cut off

" What? " he said still gazing into her eyes.

" Huh? " she said

" What were you just about to do? " he asked sternly.

Hinamori gulped she couldnt tell him that she was just about to kiss him, he'll think shes weird or worse get angry that She even attempted to kiss him. It would ruien their friendship ... forever... Hinamori was trying to think of an excuse to escape.

" I um I was just trying to get some dirt off your hair, ... yeah that was all H-Hitugaya I-I was j-just " he silenced her by moving in closer until their noses were touching.

" Don't lie to me Hinamori the truth " he said seriously he was in no mode for her games he needed to know what he saw was real.

Her heart was beating so fast that she thought that her heart was going to explode from her chest she was blushing she so close to him right now hoping that they can just stay like this for ever. Although he's right he needs to know the truth and he needs to know now despite weither he likes it or not, although she wasn't read yet to tell him ...

" Hitsugaya I- " she said until

" HINAMORI COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE ! " as of right on cue she had gotten interrupted again but this was good she didn't have to confess her undying love to him she looked to her rescuer it was Rangiku and the girls she smiled.

" Ah, there she is guys I found her " said Orihime

As the girls made their way towards them Hitsugaya backed away from her then sighed avoiding her gaze.

" We finally found you, do you know how hard it is to do that " said Rukia.

" Yeah, oh it seems you found Captain what were you guys doing over here? " asked Rangiku they didn't say anything and just kept their focus some where else then it hit her a grin apeared I get face.

" Oh were you two about to- " she couldn't finish her sentence from Hitsugaya's quick replied.

" No, we weren't doing anything " he said as his bangs covered his eyes.

He stood up " See you guys later " he said and started walking the opposite direction from them Hinamori was hurt she really wanted to tell him her feelings what she was about to do but just couldn't she couldn't jeopardize the relationship she had with him now she just couldn't she looked down disappointed with herself...

" Sooo um what just happened? " asked Rukia

All the girls sat down in a circle with Hinamori as they listened to her story on what just went on between her and Hitsugaya.

" WHAT?! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM " Shouted Rangiku they all covered their ears.

" I told you I couldn't Hitsugaya is way to important to me just because I have feelings for him doesn't mean I should ruin our friendship I ... I just couldn't " she said with a sad look on her face.

All the girls looked at her they felt sympathy for the peach girl.

" Don't worry Hina dont give up hope just yet maybe not now, but soon you'll be with the one you love I promise " said Rangiku

The peach girl looked up with teary eyes " Really " she said " Really and we are all here to help you out, right girls! " Rangiku said

" Right " they all agreed Hinamori appreciated them all for being there for her and being her friends. She smiled.

" Great now that we got that all settled we should really get back and help with the cleaning before a teacher starts yelling at us " said Orihime they all agreed and started heading back to help with the cleaning.

Hinamori took one last look at where Hitsugaya had left with her new found hope that things are going to be different she'll find away to win the white haird friends heart no matter what she turns around to catch up with her friends for little did she know she had already captured the young man's heart...


	8. Chapter 8

A/N This is my first Fan-fiction I hope you enjoy.

It was a sunny day as usual and today is Friday after school Hinamori and her friends were all heading to the beach to meet up with Ichigo and his family at the beach. She couldn't wait she also wanted to find away to make up with her childhood friend considerably on what had happened yesterday. She wasn't going to allow him to be distant from her not today we're all going to have fun today.

" Good Morning everyone I cant wait until its the end of the school day, so we can all have fun at the beach! '' said Hinamori with a smile

" well look who's bright and cheery this morning what happen did you discover the meaning of life, or is it just one of those days? " said Rukia with a smirk

" Nope just that I decided to be positive today I'm not going to let anything or anyone get me down to day " she said with a confident smile.

" well good for you Hina I'm proud of you that's one step into adult hood " said Rangiku.

Rukia laughed " like you know what it means to be an adult " she said " oh yeah, and what make you such an expert " said Rangiku puffing her cheeks.

" I'm not I just know that your not one either " Rukia said nonchalantly.

" Okay, okay guys lets just say we're all Mature in our own ways okay " said Orihime trying to keep the peace between the two friends they all nodded and then went back to chatting just then Hinamori's white haired childhood friend just walked in and took his seat to only stare out the window he didn't even give a glance towards her but she wasn't going to let that get her down today she's going to be positive today and fix the problem between her and her childhood friend today.

School had ended and everyone was heading home Hinamori decided to walk home alone without Hitsugaya today.

Its not like Hitsugaya walks her from school all the time, just sometimes it was little surprises that he did which she appreciates vary much. But recently he hasn't been doing that thought. She sighed Hinamori shook the thought out of her head she wasn't going to let that get her down not one bit she thought as she finally made it to her home.

" Mom Dad I'm home " she shouted

" Welcome home sweet heart how was your day at school? " asked Hinamori's Mom.

" It was okay, where's dad? " she asked as she gave her Mom a kiss on the cheek.

" He's still at work running a little late, so have any plans today? " asked Iomie. ( Momo's mom's name )

" Yeah me and my friends are going to the beach this afternoon " she said as she took a seat at the counter and grabbed a fresh apple out of the fruit basket and then took a bit out of it.

" I see, please be careful out there, and be home before it gets dark okay " said Iomie

" I will " said Hinamori as she made her way to her room to get ready for the beach. Hinamori put on her purple one piece bathing suite, with light blue shorts, and a light blue see thought half top shirt. Then for a final touches a light blue hair clip. She garbed her bag with her stuff in it which contained her peach towel, sunscreen, a water bottle, extra clothes just in case, and her camera along with her cell phone. She was all ready to go now.

" Alright Mom I'm off " she said as she raced to the door to put on her flip flops.

" Alright be safe and have fun! " she said with a small wave goodbye.

" Okay " she said and she was off. The beach is alittle far from here but she could walk from here its only like 30 minutes its okay she thought as she finished locking the door as she turned around to see a sight she did not exspect to see.

It was Hitsugaya leaning against her front gate with his eyes closed. She had cought her breath at the sight of him he opened his eyes too meet hers he leaned off the gate and walked towards her standing in front of her.

" H-Hitsugaya w-what are y-you doing here " she studdered from the mere shock of him being here.

'' I came here to give you a ride, if that's okay with you? " he said as he gave her a side ways look.

" Oh no! its not problem at all thank you " she said as they both made their way to his car.

Hinamori was fidgeting she didn't understand she thought he was upset with her so he shouldn't be doing something nice like this for her. Or maybe it was just all in her head and she was just over thinking things again.

Hinamori took a quick sneak peek at Hitsugaya. He seemed focused on the road more then her. Maybe he really is upset but maybe not at her but if it wasn't her then what?...

They had made it to the beach to meet their friends waiting for them it seemed everyone was there.

" Hey guys we made it sorry to keep you guys waiting " said Hinamori as she approached the group.

" Its fine Momo we weren't waiting that long anyways come guys let's go have fun! " said Ichigo they all agreed and headed to the ocean to have fun except for Hitsugaya he hated the heat so he decided to get some shaved ice at the snack bar.

" Hello sir how can I help you today ? " asked the the lady at the food bar.

" Shaved ice please " he said as he pulled out his money.

" What flavor sir? " she asked Hitsugaya looked at the flavors they had and decides " Orange " he said.

" Right away " she said as she made his order and then handed it to him as he gave her the right amount of money for the order.

" Have an nice day " she waved bye to him as he made his way back to where his friends were. He decided to sit under the shade and enjoy his Shaved Ice until he was suddenly glumped by someone.

" Hey Shiro wa'cha eating there? " she asked curiously " oh, your eating shaved ice yum can I have some? " she asked with a smile.

He hesitated alittle but caved in and gave her some. She opened her mouth wide for him to feed her the cold substances.

" Mmm orange flavored this tast grate I should go get some myself thanks Hitsugaya " she said as she skipped away merrily to the food bar with a smile on her face.

Hitsugaya was astound at how comfertable she is doing things like this with him. Maybe she acts like this because they're just childhood friends and may not see him as the man he really is. Hitsugaya thought as he stared at the direction his crush went too...

Everybody was having fun playing in the water, playing vollyball, eating ice cream, making sand castles, Ichigo making fun of Ruika's height again which lead to a big bruise on his head and more.

 ***Sigh*** " Today was fun " said Rangiku while she's laying on the sand.

" Yeah I haven't had this much fun in years " said Orihime sitting next to Rangiku admiring the sunset.

" Mmm hmm " Rukia hummed with agreement " hey Hinamori were Hitsugaya it seems he just keeps disappearing out of no where? " she asked

" I don't know, but I should really be getting home soon so I should go look for him " she said as she got up to start her search for her white haird friend.

" Hitsugaya?! where are you? " said Hinamori she's been searching for a while coming up with nothing she found this search futile then sighed.

 ***Snap***

Hinamori froze 'what was that' she thought could it be Hitsugaya or maybe her friends Hinamori turned around to be dead wrong. It was two guys with Brown paper bags which seen to have bottles inside of them-

" HEEYYY look it's ***hic*** a gurrrl " said the guy with the bottle in his hand as he made his way towards her.

The other guy laughed " leave her alone Jonny or else she might bite back " he said.

Hinamori was shaking in fear of the unknow of what they might do to her. So she decided to just walk the other way as fast as possible which didn't do much good the guy who was drunk had grabbed a hold of her wrist.

" Wheree are y-uou ***hic*** gooing guurl " Hinamori could smell the alcohol of his breath which disgusted her.

" LET ME GO NOW! " she was struggling to free herself from his tight grip.

" Cute girl I'd advise you not to do that he's only going to hold on tighter " he said with a smirk on his face. Honetly he was just enjoying this.

His drunk friend only held Hinamori tighter then he brought her closer to his chest she gasped He was about to put his lips on hers. Hinamori wanted to run away but couldn't break out of his hold she was on the verge of tears. Someone was about to take her first kiss she struggled but it was hopeless she closed her eyes tight to brace herself for what was to come.

But never did, actually she was free from the man's tight grip and was held by someone else she opened her eyes to see her rescuer it was non other that Hitsugaya her eyes widen.

" H-HEY little ***hic*** man w-what are yoouu doi- " before he could finish Hitsugaya punched him right in his face.

" If you ever touch Hinamori again I'll do more then just punch you in your ugly face I'll send you to the after life no one touches Hinamori got that " his voice was dangerously low even for him he glared at the drunken bleeding mess on the floor.

" Alright, Alright well leave come on Jonny let's go " said the other guy he picked up his drunk friend of the floor " no hard feelings right? " he said.

Hitsugaya glared at him tempted to sucker-punch him too. The guy took the hint then they both left the two childhood friends alone.

Hinamori stood there watching the whole thing go down, she was so happy to see him but felt guilt for even coming out here alone when she knew that it was dangerous now she wa regretting her decision even more.

Hitsugaya turned around to look at her Hinamori turned her gaze to the ground to ashamed to look at him.

" I know what your going to say and I'm so sorry Hitsugaya I know your mad at me, and I know what I did was wrong a-and this was all my fau- " she was cut by something warm it was him hugging her.

" I'm so glade your okay Hinamori don't ever do something like this again you hear me " he whispered into her ear bringing her closer to him for those words were only for her to hear and only her.

" Oh, Shiro... " the tears finally spilled out and she hugged him back whispering sorry over and over again in his ear.

They went back to the group to say their goodbyes and they both headed home while everyone else decided to stay and have some more fun.

" Thanks again Hitsugaya for everything I really owe ya' " she said she got out his car " I'll see you later " she said

" yeah no problem ill see you later Momo " he said as he drove away Hinamori was surprised that he had called her by her first name she blushed a little she was so happy, today was great she almost forgot why she was so nervous in the first place.

That's when it suddenly hit her why she still needs to explain to why she tried to kiss him. She groaned from the thought one way or another she needed to tell him rather she likes it or not. What is she goin to do now...


	9. Chapter 9

A/N This is my first Fan-fiction I hope you enjoy.

"Shiro, I love you! No, That sounds too childish. How about...I think I l-love you Hitsugaya? No That sounds really bad too! ...I love you so much you kid!" she said

Momo blinked a couple of times before hanging her head in defeat. She was practicing on how to tell Hitsugaya her feeling. For hours now, she and Snuggabear had spent some time together, working on the best possible confessions; it wasn't working out too well.

She tried out so many different ways of expressing her love in so many different voices non of them came out right she sighed.

"I love spending time with you Shiro?!" she repeated incredulously. "What kind of confession is that Momo Hinamori?!" she sighed out depressingly.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged Snuggabear tight.

"Why is this so hard? Why can't I just say it to him?" She said as she closed her eyes.

* Knock Knock *

" Momo dear, can I come in now are you done talking to yourself? " Iomie asked

" Mom I-I wasn't talking to myself " she said franticly trying to cover up her embarrassment.

" Right...anyways were running low on some ingredients for dinner tonight you wouldn't mind running to the store and getting some do you? " she said.

" No, of occurs not mom ill head to the store now " she said as she got off her bed and walked towards her closet to pick out an outfit.

" Great here's a list of things I need you to get and the money, please don't be gone long okay " she said as she put the list on her desk and left her daughters room.

" I wont, ah perfect! " she said as she pulled out a light blue dress with an orange sash. She put the dress on, brushed her hair to put on her flower hair clip, then grabbed her purse, and the list the money and then she was off.

" Alright mom I'm going I wont be out long " she said as she put on some orange flats then ran out the door.

" Okay, be safe " she said

Hinamori lock the door with her house key then made her way to the store she check to make sure she had everything which she did 'good were making progress' she thought.

" Finally I made it " she said as she made it into the store but something had something caught her eye, it was the most cutest dress she's ever seen it was a light peach dress with, a light orange ruffled jacket and it was on sale. Hinamori was so enchanted by it she didn't even notice that she was holding the dress.

" Miss is there anything I can help you with? " asked the worker lady.

" oh, um, well ... I .. " the lady notice the dress that Hinamori was holding oh so tightly on she smiled " If you like the dress miss you should get it, I bet it would look vary lovely on you miss in fact I could ring it up for you right now if you want " she smiled.

She was right Hinamori really does want the dress " Okay Ill get it " she handed the lady the dress.

" Great! "she said they both made their way to the counter to ringed her dress up Hinamori paid for the dress then thanked the lady then left " Goodbye come again " she said.

" Alright no more distractions time to get to work, so what's first " she said pulling out her list.

*20 minutes later*

" Few finally finished now to bring this stuff home, maybe I should check to make sure I have everything " she aid as she tried to grab the list out of her purse but was holding to much to reach for it then tripped spilling all of the food out on the ground.

" ooh ouch, oh no the food " she quickly tried to grab all the food before it rolled off into the streets. But she wasn't fast enough she wasn't going to catch all of them in time until a certain someone had graded the fruit before it rolled off then he handed it to her.

" Oh, thank you sir I'm such a cults sometimes without your help I'm pretty sure they would have rolled into the streets and I wouldn't have been able to- " she stop mid sentence to look up to see Hitsugaya.

" I'm going to have to agree with you there you are a cults you know that " he said with a smirk plastered on his face as he reach to grab her hand to help her up.

" What are you doing here? and what strange timing you have! " she said as she knelt back down to pick up the rest of the food.

" Aren't you happy that I'm here now it seems that you were having some trouble " he said as he knelt down to help her pick up the food .

" I am! its just you have these moments when you show up at random and I wasn't having that much trouble I had everything under control " she said as she finished picking up the food.

" So it seems " he said as he grabbed the two shopping bags off her arm holding grocery full of food then started walking .

" Wait hey Hitsugaya what are you doing? " chasing after him.

" What does it look like I'm doing I'm helping you carry your groceries " he said with a blank excerption on his face.

" Its fine, really I got it you've done enough for me as it is " she said

" I want to help you, so just let me help you okay " he said

She sighed " Okay, so tell me again why you where out here? " she asked

" I was just taking a walk to clear my head on somethings that's all " he said

" Really like what? " she looked at him

" Nothing really important " he said

" I see ... well thanks again for helping me you always seem to be there when ever I need you the most and I'm vary grateful of you for being there for me " she said with as smile.

He looked at her then smiled " No problem " he said.

They finally made it to Hinamori's house.

She unlocked the front door " Mom I'm home and look who I ran into " she said as she took off her shoes.

Her Iomie came to see what her daughter was talking about " Oh,Toshiro what a pleasant surprise to see you here '' she said.

" Yeah I Kind of tripped and dropped the food but he came out of nowhere and helped me carry the food back home " she said.

" Hello Mrs. Hinamori I was just helping your daughter out " he said

" Well then as a reward for helping my daughter you will stay and have dinner with us " she said.

" That's a great idea mom what do you say Hitsugaya? " she asked

" Sure that sounds good, let me call home to tell them I'm staying here for dinner " he said

" Great Ill go start dinner now it'll be awhile so you two go relax until then okay " they put the bags of food in the kitchen then they both went to Hinamori's room to relax.

" Come on in sit where ever you like I have some games we can play, and some books we could read, or better yet we could just watch some TV what do say what should we do first? " she asked.

" Why don't you pick " he said

" Hmm how about all three lets start with the games I have board games and Video games I know lets play some video games then after dinner maybe we could play board games how does that sound Shiro? " she smiled.

" That sounds good " he said as he sat at the edge of her bed taking a look around her room he notice that she still had the Bear that he won for her at the State Fair resting comfortably on her pillow.

" Which Video game do you wanna play fist Hitsugaya I have- "

" You still have this bear Hinamori? " he asked interrupting her ongoing of questions.

" Yeah of course I do Snuggabear reminds me of the good times we had together at the Fair ill never forget it " she said as she got up and pulled two bean bags out of her closet and placed them in front of the TV.

" Come on lets plays some MARIO BROTHERS WII! " she mimicked the game Hitsugaya laughed and joined her with the game.

 *** 20 minutes later ***

" Okay good now jump on my head Hitsugaya and get the star " she said.

" Its not going to work you need a power up to get bigger your too small you wont reach it " he said.

" Just try we can make it then we wont have to come back and play this level all over again to get the star lets get it now " she said.

" No what I mean is just jump on my head then bounce off the walls I still have a power up so I'm tall enough and hurry were running out of time and we still need to beat the boss " he said.

" Oh yeah that'll be easier huh " she did so and retrieved the star

" Yay we did it Shiro now to the boss lets go- " ***Music playing* Game Ended ***

" Looks like we ran out of time told you so " he said

" Let try again come on- " she was stopped by his hand holding hers

" Lets not " he said

" Why not? " she whined

" because we've been on this one level for 20 minutes and we still cant get past it because of you " he said

" What?! that's not true " she protested

" Yes it is, you lose all your lives before the game even starts. I don't even know how you do that? then during half of the game if we even make it that far you get us killed numerous times or we run just out of time, and then at the end if we miraculously make it that far we both die from lack of power ups and low lives I don't know about you but I'm all Mario out '' he said.

" Okay sure how about we play- " she was cut off be him grabbing her other hand to stop her.

" How about we just talk " he said

'' Sure but um Hitsugaya ... you have to kind of let go of my hands first " she said while blushing a little. He looked down to see himself still holding both of her hands.

" Oh, yeah um sorry " he said as he looked away from her.

" Its fine no problem " she said as she got up to put her game system away and her bean bags too. So they can both sit on her bed Hitsugaya leaned against the wall at the edge of her bed while Hinamori sat on her legs turned towards him.

" So what should we talk about? " she asked

" How are you doing in school? " he asked

" Fine how are you doing in soccer practice? " she asked

" Good we don't have another game until next month " he said

" Really?! that's only two weeks from now " she said

" Yeah, the coach and my dad seen to be making a big deal out of it " he said

" Well why wouldn't they this is something you want to do as a profession right? " she asked

" So it seems..." he said

They just sat there it was quiet too quiet for Hinamori but now was a good of time of any to finally tell him why she had tried to kiss him on that day of the school found raiser. She took a breath in then out she was ready to tell him.

" Um, Shiro I-I have something to tell its v-vary important okay so I need you to listen closely because I'm only going to tell you once okay " she said

At this Hitsugaya gave his full attention to his childhood friend.

" On the day of the School found r-raiser when you were napping underneath the and w-when you saw me close t-to your face I-I w-was a-actually trying t-to t-o " she said

" Hey you two dinners ready its time to eat- oh honey why is your face all red? " Iomie asked

" NO REASON MOM! c-come Hitsugaya we s-should go eat now, lets go " she said as she got up and ran past her mother to the dine in room.

" I wonder what that was all about? oh well come on Toshiro lets not keep her waiting " she said as she and the young teen followed after.

" Wow, mom all of this looks great I don't even know where to start " she said as she took her seat at the table.

" Hey Shiro come sit next to me my dad isn't going to make it for dinner today so you can take his seat " she said.

" Alright kids you know what to do before you eat " said Iomie

" Itadakimasu " they all said before they started digging into their food.

" Mm mm this is great mom " said Hinamori

" Yes this is good its been awhile since I had a home cooked meal before " he said

" What do you mean Hitsugaya don't you get meals like this everyday? " asked Hinamori

" No not really you see my father owns a CEO company he needs to spend hours a day to make sure the company runs smoothly and he's always traveling so I never really get to see him often " he said.

" What about your mother? " she asked

" She divorce my father along time ago she's with another family now she's a chief for a vary classy restaurant but she's in another country now so I don't really know where she is all I know is that she's happy " he said.

" So then who makes your food? " she asked

" My nanny Sapphire she does all the cooking and the cleaning there are only three servers there is my nanny, my butler John, and my tutor Carlos so basically they're my family they've taken care of me ever since I could remember " he said as he finished his plate of food.

" Weird thing is I never knew about this so when ever you came to play at my house when we were younger and you never told me about your parents was because- " she said

" I didn't want you to be my friend out of pity Hinamori I thought it would be best to keep you in the dark about this " he said then looked down in shame .

" Oh, Shiro I wouldn't have treated you any different even if I knew back then you still would have been my little Shiro. We didn't become friends because of your background or how much you owned it was because you were special in my eyes and you still are and you always will be my little Shiro " she said with the brightest smile that he ever seen even the sun would envy it.

" Thank You Hinamori " he said

" No problem what are friends for " she said

" But you know you've used that ridicules nickname in that little speech of yours a little to much don't you think " he said with a vain popping out of his forehead.

" Opps sorry its a habit hehe " she said

" Well then don't make it a habit and STOP SYAING IT! " he said

" NEVER! " she shouted

Iomie laughed as the two childhood friends bickered. But all good things most come to an end as the evening ended it was about time for Hitsugaya to go home.

" We should do this again it was fun having you over Hitsugaya " she said

" yeah ill see you at school then Hinamori goodnight " he said as he started making his way to his house.

" Goodnight Hitsugaya " because for tomorrow ill finally tell how I really feel Hitsugaya wait for me...


	10. Chapter 10

A/N This is my first Fan-fiction I hope you enjoy.

Today, The clouds have covered the sky like a thick gray blanket it was going to rain soon. Hinamori always liked the rain it was vary soothing. But today she was kind of hoping it wouldn't because the rain was the last of her problems at the moment it was something else or perhaps, someone else...

What was so upsetting was that she just notice the cloudy sky when she ran out of her house and completely forgot her umbrella.

She sighed " Oh well, if it rains it rains " she said as she swiched out her shoes.

'Alright how am I going to do this should I just tell him now or during lunch. Hmm ... I'll do it during lunch that way well have time and we won't be interrupted this time, Alright I can do this.' She thought as she had a huge grin on her face.

She was so excited that she didn't notice that she just walk right into someone.

" Huh! Oh I'm so sorry I-I didn't see you there sir " she said as she looked up at the man.

" Yeah, whatever it was just an accident don't freak out about it " he said.

" Yukio, oh I'm sorry I didn't know it was you it's been awhile how have you been? " she asked

" Fine I guess " he said not really interested into the conversation but more in to the game he's currently playing.

" I see you have a new game again you better keep that out of sight before the teachers catch you " she said with a smile.

" I was already caught they just sent me to the office they're calling my foster parent now or whatever " he said still playing his game.

" Oh, thats too bad at least you've learned your leason right? " she asked.

" Not really this happens all the time...so like why where you distracted was it by the power of love or something? " he asked.

" WHAT!? no its just I-I was um " she traild off blushing downward suddenly finding the floor more intresting. He stoped playing his game to look up at her and then raised his eye brow.

" Right... any ways I got to go now see you later Momo " he said as he walked away to the front office.

" Yeah see you later Yukio " she waved as he left she sighed then went to class.

As Hinamori made it in class she spotted Hitsugaya sitting by a window seat engrossed into what seemed to be a book about 'Romeo & Juliet' Hinamori took a deep breath held it in then let it out ' she was ready there is no turning back now ' she thought as she slowly approached Hitsugaya she was slightly shaking.

" Good Morning Hitsugaya I need to ask you something " she said.

He looked up from his book to give her his full attention " Yes, what is it Hinamori " he said

" There's something important that I need to tell you " she said trembling.

He put the book completely down then stood up to grab both of her hands to then looked straight into her eyes.

" What is it!? are you in some kind of trouble if you want I cou- " he was cut off by her taking her hands back from him.

" No, no its nothing like that honest " she waved her hands in the air in defense he sighed.

" Will you meet me behind the school by the cherry blossom tree ill tell you there okay " she said.

" Alright sure " he said as he took his seat then went back to reading his book Hinamori took her seat behind him then sighed

' There's no turning back now ' she thought as the bell ranged finally starting class.

Hinamori was making her way to the cherry blossom tree until...

" Hey Momo where are you going are usual spot isn't that way what are you doing? " asked Orihime. Hinamori completely forgot to tell the girls she smacked her forehead for her forgetfulness. she walked up to them.

" Girls I need to tell you something, I'm going to confess my feelings to Hitsugaya " she said everything was silent...

" WHAT!? " they all shouted

" OMG that's great Momo finally having the courage huh? " said Rukia

" But isn't it suppose to be the other way around? " asked Orihime.

" It doesn't matter love is love go for it Momo " said Rukia

" Okay you two lets let her get to the man first, we all wish you luck Momo break a leg " said Rangiku.

She smiled " Thank you, all of you " she said as she left and ran to the designated place where her childhood friend was waiting for her.

Hinamori had finally made her way to the back of the school out of breath from running all the way here. She took a moment to catch her breath. When she caught her breath she looked up to see Hitsugaya leaning against the tree looking at his phone. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute she was ready.

She stopped in her tracks to see someone else approach him it was a girl with long green hair and brown eyes. " Um, hello Hitsugaya-kun " she said

Hinamori didn't know what to do so she hid behind the wall of the school.' Maybe I should come back later she didn't want to bother them ' she thought. She started to leave until she heard the girl talk again.

" You may not know me... but I know you vary well we've been in the same class for awhile now and I've developed feelings for you and I would like you to excepte them a-along with me because, I love you Hitsugaya-kun will you please go out with me? " she said

Hinamori's eyes widen as she covered her mouth.' She's confessing to Hitsugaya too ' she thought.

" ... ''

" Um Hitsu- "

" I'm sorry but I can't except your feelings for me, I love someone else " he said

" Oh, I-I see thank you for listening to me I-I wish you luck then Hitsugaya-kun " she said as she ran in the opposite direction with tears in her eyes Hinamori felt like doing the same.

' What?... Hitsugaya loves someone else n-no ... way I-I never knew about this I cant believe this I just cant believe this... I was going to ended up just like that girl but I would have been risking much more ' she thought Hinamori took one more look at him '

This pain in my chest its too ... unbearable to think that Hitsugaya... something wet had hit her hand.

'... loves some one else knowing that it will never be her... hurts something wet had hit her hand again.

Hinamori looked up at the sky not understanding what was falling on her hands it wasn't raining yet she slightly touched her cheek to feel that it wet.

'' Oh, I understand now, I understand ... everything now " she said as she slowly wiped away all her tears from her eyes with her sleeve she slowly took a deep breath in then out then she made her way to the tree.

He opened his phone to look at the time Its been over 20 minutes since he's been here and within that time he's got a confession and unknown whereabouts of Hinamori.

Hitsugaya was getting impatient if Hinamori didn't show in the next 20 seconds he's going to start looking for her himself. As he closed his phone he looked up to see Hinamori standing just a few feet away from him.

" Hinamori, what took you so long lunch is almost over? " he asked.

"..."

" Hinamori what's wrong did something happened? " he said sounding worried.

"..."

" Hinam- " he was cut off.

" I think we should stop being friends " she said.

In that one moment everything stopped moving, the world, the clouds, the birds, the wind, even the trees, the people, ... and his heart. It seemed that he couldn't breath he couldn't move, he couldn't think, he didn't say anything he couldn't all he could do was nothing as he watches as his childhood friend walk away from him ... no she just said that she didn't want to be friends anymore ... he never has he felt such pain before a world without Hinamori is a world without people, without oxygen, without sunlight, ... without love... a world where he never wants to live in.

Its cold... too cold the coldest she ever been the pain she feels in her heart didn't help either.

The last thing she ever wanted to do was to hurt him but she did its for the best though. She don't want to go on pretending around him knowing that her true love doesn't love her back. She knew if she sees him again she might just break down in tears or worst.

Its better if we just didn't see each other anymore its not like he would be interested in a girl like me anyways.

Why did she ever think that she had a chance with Hitsugaya I mean look at her there's nothing appealing about her nothing special she doesn't have the body type of most women she doesn't have the brains or modesty she has nothing but her heart, he'll be better off with the girl he truly loves.

" From now on Hitsugaya please be free " she said as it started raining.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N This is my first Fan-fiction I hope you enjoy

The rain was pouring down hard and everyone was rushing inside the school building to take shelter from the rain. Some unlucky souls had gotten wet from the rain and some just barley made it in the bell ranged signalling all the student to head back to class now.

" Man what luck I cant believed it just started raining during lunch why couldn't it start raining in the morning or even later tonight geez " said Rukia as she used a towel to dry off.

" We cant question mother nature it has its mysterious ways of working like fate " said Orihime.

" Yeah, but I have to agree with Rukia the rain did some serious damage to my hair " said Rangiku as she tried to fix up her hair from the sudden down pour.

" Hey has anyone seen Momo she hasn't came back to class yet and I didn't see her in the hallways either do you guys think she's still out there? " asked Orihime worriedly.

" Na, maybe she might be in the bathroom or maybe smooching with Hitsugaya by now you know like in those romantic movies when they're kissing in the rain or something like that " said Rukia.

" No way Captain would never do that he cares to much about Hinamori's health to be kissing in the rain, anyways they're to innocent to be doing that they're new to this whole dating thing they just became a couple " said Rangiku finally getting her hair too look descent.

" I guess so but maybe we should still go looking for her and Hitsugaya " said Orihime.

" Alright lets go before the finale bell rings lets split up and then meet by the entrance okay " said Rukia.

" Yeah we should hurry we all know how Momo hates lightning storms and this weather is getting worse by the minute " said Rangiku.

They all got up and left to find Momo they looked high and low through out the school building with no such luck. Rukia decided to check in the girls bathroom but she wasn't there, Orihime decided to check by the vending machines in the cafeteria with no sign of either of them, Rangiku went to the entrance hoping they would be there not only were they not there but the door was closed off no students were there she was getting worried.

" Rangiku any sign of them? " said Orihime

" No, no luck how about you " she said

She shook her head " No I'm getting worried do you think they're still out there did something go wrong with her and Hitsugaya? " asked Orihime

" I don- " she was cut off by a shout.

" YOU GUYS! " shouted Rukia

" What is it did you find them!? " asked Rangiku

" yes and no, when I was heading down stairs to tell you guys that I couldn't find Momo I saw Hitsugaya out of the window standing by the cherry blossom tree IN THE RAIN! '' Rukia shouted.

" WHAT!? '' they said at the same time.

" We have to go get him but wait what about Momo " said Orihime

" If he's out there I'm pretty sure she is too we need to hurry guys " said Rukia.

" Wait how about you guys go look for Momo ill go get Captain that way it will be a faster pace " said Rangiku.

" Alright lets go Orihime " said Rukia

" Okay " she said as they both left to go look for Momo as Rangiku left to go get Hitsugaya.

Rangiku ran to the back of the school trying not to slip in the harsh rain to find that Rukia was right he was right there standing under the tree not moving at all. She ran all they up the hill to him.

" CAPTAIN " she said shielding her face with her arm from the storm.

"..."

" PLEASE CAPTIAN WE NEED TO GET INSIDE IT'S NOT SAFE OUT HERE " she was yelling at the top of her lungs but he still wouldn't budge. Whatever could have happened to make him so motion less?

"..."

She walked up the rest of the hill then grabbed him by the arm then started dragging him back to the school building. Hoping the girls have found Mom so they could figure out what the heck was going on.

" MOMO, WHERE ARE YOU! " said Rukia

" PLEASE COME OUT IT'S DANGEROUS OUT HERE IF SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU AND HITSUGAUA YOU CAN TELL US JUST COME OUT! " said Orihime.

They kept searching they were having trouble seeing through all the rain. They didn't know where to look first but it didn't matter all they knew was that they needed to find her.

" Maybe we should also split up to cover more ground because we're not getting anywhere like this " said Rukia.

" Yeah I guess you- " she stopped narrowing her eyes then gasped.

" Rukia! look I see her she's over there by that Tree " She said.

Rukia looked in the direction and she was right there was Momo sitting under the tree. The two girls ran too her as fast as they could.

" MOMO we've found you come get up let's get inside before we catch a cold " said Rukia.

" Yeah or worse pneumonia " said Orihime.

" Wait what? Nevermind come let's go " Rukia said as she held her hand out for Mom to take, but she didn't she just sat there like they weren't even there.

" Momo what are you doing come on " said Rukia.

" ...Go away please..." she said so quietly it was barely heard.

" What? Momo what are you saying? " asked Rukia.

"... Go ..." she said again

" But we- " she was cut off by Orihime putting her hand on her shoulder.

" Let me try " She gave her a reassuring smile then knelt down to Momo's level.

" Momo we might not know what's going on or what your feeling right now but if you want we can always talk about this. Even if you don't want to, well always be here for you ... but right now what we need is for you to be safe all of us do so please... come with us " said Orihime.

Momo was touched by her speech, She was right she ended up worrying everybody and now they're all going to get sick because of her. Momo slowly lifted up her head then grabbed Rukia's hand then they all ran back to the school building.

" Don't worry Captain well get you dryed up we'll take you to the nurse to get some dry clothes for you oka- " she was cut off by the door slamming open and barging though camed Momo, Rukia, and Orihime.

" You guys found her that's great what a relief " said Rangiku she went to go hug them.

" Yeah now let's get everyone to the nurse and OUT of these wet clothes " said Rukia.

The girls agreed then they started making their way towards the nurse's office when they notice that Momo and Hitsugaya weren't following them.

" You guys what are you doing just standing there come on? " said Rukia.

Everyone went silent Hitsugaya stood there starring at Hinamori with an emotionless face. Hinamori was starting to get uncomfortable with all the starring she shifted her eyes to the ground not really wanting to look at him in the eyes at the moment.

She started making her way to the direction of the nurse's office she walk right past him to only be stopped by him grabbing her by the upper part of her arm to pull her closer to his face. She starred into his turquoise eyes she was slightly surprised by this.

" ...Why?... " he asked

Hinamori held her breath she couldn't tell him why. No she couldn't she grabbed his hand to remove it from her arm.

" It's just for the best... " she said then walked pass him walking to the nurse. Hitsugaya watched as she left then he clenched his fist tightly and follow after.

" Um, what just happened? " asked Rukia with a confused look on her face.

" Apparently we missed something here " said Orihime.

" Well, what ever it is girls were going to find out " said Rangiku as she followed the two to the nurse's office.

" Don't worry I'll get some fresh clothes for all of you just please wait here okay make yourselves comfortable " said the nurse as she left to go get the clothes.

" Okay Thanks " said Rangiku they all had towels to dry off with.

The awkward silence seem to have peered its ugly head in again nobody seem to know what to say or do.

" So um this weather is pretty crazy right guys " said Rukia nervously scratching the back of her head trying to cut the tension in the room.

" Yeah..." said Orihime

 ** _~Silence~_**

" Okay I can't take this anymore Captain, Momo why don't you two tell us what's going on now before I-" she interrupted the the door suddenly opening.

" Alright kids here are some clothes there's only one bathroom so you'll have to take turns okay. Leave your wet clothes here and come back after school to come and get them when your done changing come and get your passes to class alright " She said with a smile then left back into her office.

" Alright so who going first? " asked Rukia.

" I'll go first " said Mom as she disappeared in to the bathroom at that moment Rangiku stood up then walked over to her captain then crossed her arm with a stearn look on her face.

" Alright start explaining and make it quick " She said.

He was unmoved by her sudden demand and kept his gaze towards the ground.

Orihime grabbed her arm to pull her off to the side of the room.

" Rangiku this is not going to work let's give them time before we interrogate them they obviously don't want to talk about it right now " said Orihime

She sighed " Fine I'll give them time " she said just then the door to the bathroom open reveling Hinamori dry and dressed she placed her wet clothes down then headed to the nurse for her pass.

" I'm next " said Orihime

" Alright, fine Captain if you wanna be like I'll go along with it but don't be surprised when I show up at your house you got that mister this isn't over " said Rangiku as she took her seat then crossed her arms over her chest.

With that said Momo walked in to the room with her pass.

" I'm going now I'll see you guys in class I wish I could stay to wait for you guys but I think I should be getting to class now " she said as she walked towards the door.

She turned around " Thanks again you guys " she said as she left to go to class.

" Alright I'm done this feels great to be in dry clothes so who's next " as she said as everyone looked at her for her strange timing.

" What did I miss? " she said

Everyone finished up changing and then headed to class. The day felt like a pretty long day for the gang they just wanted the day to be over with.

School ended and Hitsugaya and Hinamori went their separate ways home with out even a glance towards each other something needed to be done about this.

" Rangiku what are we going to do they have never been this angry at each other like this before " said Orihime.

" Yeah this is bad " said Rukia.

" I think I have a plan but first let's give them time they don't seem to want to talk to us about it just yet " said Rangiku.

They all nodded in agreement hoping that somehow this will blow over soon...only for them to be dead wrong...


	12. Chapter 12

A/N This is my first Fan-fiction I hope you enjoy

You know how people say that ' time heals all wounds.' well, I don't agree with that the wounds remain. In time, the mind protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue, and the pain just lessens. Its been 2 months since I've talked to... him and instead of the pain lessening it just seems to be increasing.

No matter where I go, or what Im doing his face keeps appearing in my head like a bad memory you just cant forget. Thought the pain feels like a drug to me and I've gone so numb to it that it doesn't bother me anymore now the memories are just a reminder of what I've done.

I never wanted to hurt him, I just don't know what else to do I need to accept that Hitsugaya doesn't see me the way that I view him. I would only get in his way of the one he really loves.

She sat up on her bed to look out her window to see that it was still raining. We finally get a day off from school and it rains.

Today is Friday you should be out playing having fun but, no its raining which means you stay in and don't go out side and play. Momo sighed then got off her bed to head to the kitchen to makes herself a snack.

" So what are we going to have today '' she pondered for a moment when she decided to just make a cup of Ramen she garbed a kettle then poured some water in it, then she put on the stove to let it cook for 5 minutes. She went to her pantry to pick out which type of Ramen she wants she decided to go with the Chicken Flavor. That's all they have anyways she set the cup on the counter to wait for the water to get done cooking.

She left to her room to grab her phone to see that she had gotten a text message from Rangiku saying.

'to meet her and the girls at the mall at 5 ' Momo looked towards the clock it was 2 right now. Well she wasn't doing any thing today.

' Sure whos all going to be there ' she texted back. As she was about to put down her phone she had gotten a reply. That was fast.

' Me, Rukia, Orihime, and Nanao is that okay? '

' Sure see you guys then ' she put her phone down to go check on her water to see it was done she poured the water in the cup of Ramen now she has to wait 3 minutes until its done. She sighed she really wasn't feeling like herself today or at all maybe a little time with the girls might help me...I hope.

" So Master Hitsugaya, what are factors? " asked Carlos

 ***Sigh*** " Factors are numbers that are combined in a multiplication problem to give a number called the product " he said not really interested in this tutor session.

" Vary good Sir, but I presume that you already knew that? " he asked.

'' Sorry its just that there's been a lot on my mind that's all " he said.

" would you like to talk about it? " he asked.

" No, but thanks Carlos, is it okay if we can stop for today? " he asked.

" Of course sir ill clean up here ill see you tomorrow " he said with a gentle smile.

As he was going to the kitchen to get a little snack his phone started vibrating. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to see that it was Ichigo.

' Hey, you know the up coming dance yeah, well we came up with an idea that ... well more like Rangiku's idea but, anyways we should go as a group so whatever planes you have on that day cancel it. '

A vain popped on his head " how dare he tell me to just-" he was interrupted by his phone vibrating again.

' Were going shoping tomorrow for tuxes you better be there at 3o'clock or else...'

He sighed then shut his phone he really wasn't planning on going to the dance. It was just a wast if time but knowing Rangiku he really doesn't have much of a choice here.

He went to the kitchen to find Sapphire had already made him a sandwich. He grabbed the plate the headed to the dine-in room to find it completely empty he sighed was he expecting anything else.

He decided that it was best to not sit in here so he walked to the garden instead where there was planted a large peach tree. He sat down at the stump then leaned his back towards it then lefted up his right leg and started eating his sandwich.

He pulled out his phone to look at the texts message he had gotten he replyed.

' Whatever I'm not doing anything special same place as usual? '

' Yeah Charlie's Tuxes see you then '

He closed his phone then leaned his head back against the tree then closed his eyes.

The realization just hit him that this might be the last dance he'll ever have with them again...


	13. Chapter 13

A/N This is my first Fan-fiction I hope you enjoy

" Alright girls today is the day that we become women " said Rangiku shouted.

" What are you going on about it's just a dance happens every year " said Rukia.

" I know that but I got this weird feeling that something is going to be different " she said as she was putting on her finishing touches.

" There all done how do I look girls " she said as she got up and twirled for them.

" Wow Rangiku You look stunning " said Orihime.

" Yeah that red dress really suits you " said Rukia.

" You look good as always Rangiku " said Momo

" Great now who needs help with their hair " she said

" Me " said Orihime.

The girls were getting ready for the dance today it starts at 7 o'clock and it's 6:30 they were waiting for the boys to pick them up they were just about done.

Rangiku was wearing a Red V Neck Twisted Open back Dress with a short hair cut.

Orihime was wearing an Orange Feeling the heat cutout bodycon Dress with her hair braided on the side.

Rukia was wearing a Violet Plain Turtleneck Hollow dress with her hair also cut short.

Momo was wearing a Black spaghetti strap that reached just above her knees with a white flower lace on the mid top of her dress with a flower hair clip on the left side of her hair to top it all of with a heart shaped necklace.

" Alright, all done you guys ready? " said Rangiku.

" Yes " they all said.

" Great! " she said ***Honk* *Honk*** Rangiku looked through her blinds to see that the boys were here " Alright, there here, they could have just came in " she said as she got her things.

They got their things then made their way to the door to where the boys were waiting for them " Wow you guys actually cleaned up this is a surprise " said Rukia with a smirk plastered clear as day on her face.

" Hahaha vary funny lets just go " said Ichigo there were two cars because everyone couldn't fit into just one.

" MOMO! come on your riding with me " said Rangiku as she grabbed her by the arm then dragged her into the other car with Gin and Hitsugaya.

" Alright were ready LETS GOOO! " she said

" Were do you get all of your energy from? " said Hitsugaya as he pulled out of the drive way to the schools dance.

" Now Ran' were not going to have the same issue we had last year were you spite all the punch were not going through that drama again' okay " said Gin.

" Yeah, Yeah I've learned my lesson the last time Geez people don't know how to have fun " she said as she pouted.

" Yeah, sure that's the problem here " said Hitsugaya dripping with sarcasm in his voice.

" Ah were here " she said as the parked in the parking lot Rangiku rushed out of the car with Momo right behind her " Come on you slow pokes we don't have all night " she said.

As they went through the entrence they were met with bright colors music playing, ribbons, streamers, colors every were it was like stepping into a ballroom were kings and queens would be in. The swirl of gowns of dancing couples drew her attention to the ballroom with the orchestra. It was breath taking...

" Wow the student body really out did themselves this place looks great, Oh look its Ichigo and the girls come on Momo " she said as she dragged the dazed girl away.

'' Hey guys we thought we made it her before you? " asked Rangiku.

'' Yeah well Orange top here decided to take a short cut here through an abandon road and almost got us killed remind me to never rid with him again " said Rukia as she sighed.

" Stop complaining women we made it here in one piece didn't we " he said with a smirk.

" Why you once I get my hands on you I'll- " she was interrupted by the announcer.

" Well folks its that time of night were the gentlemen is to invite a lady that he did not accompanied this evening to dance the King and Queen's Waltz " the man said.

" Yay come on Gin lets go dance " said Rangiku as she grabbed his arm then yanked him to the dance floor.

" Well if I don't have a choice come on Rukia lets get this over with " said Renji as he held his hand out for her.

She smacked his hand away to grab him by the ear to bring him eye level " Don't act like your doing this against you own will pineapple head lets go " she said as she pulled him by the ear to the dance floor while he yelld some profanities.

" Well that just leaves us you wanna dance Orihim- "

" YES! " she yelld then garbed his hand as he lead her to the dance floor.

"... ..."

"... ..."

Oh no what am I going to do now its just me and Hitsugaya. Oh this is awkward Momo thought as she looked down at her feet. She saw a hand reach out to her. She looked up to see it was Hitsugaya offering her his hand.

 **~Instrument Playing~**

" Would you care to dance with me? " he asked Momo gulped but hesitantly gave him her hand as he lead her to the middle of the dance floor.

 **You're in my arms, And all the world is calm**

Momo's mind was telling her that this wasn't right but her heart was telling her other wise she thought that maybe just for tonight that she could just betray her mind and let her heart soar.

 **The music playing on for only two, So close together**

As for Hitsugaya he couldn't understand what's going through her mind right now but this felt right in so many ways he knew all along that they were meant to be, to be in each others arm he felt like no one is watching them because this moment felt so real. They moved conferrable like they were meant to be. She fitted so well in his arms.

 **And when I'm with you, So close to feeling alive**

Each time Hitsugaya spends her around it feels like she's flying, dancing on clouds. She gets so breathless when ever he holds her so close to his chest she feels safe, secure, and loved.

 **A life goes by, Romantic dreams will stop**

Momo looked into his eyes they were so close now that she could feel his hot breath on her cheek his hand moved to the middle part of her back to gently move her closer towards his body if it was possible for them to get any closer. He turned elegantly, his body in tune with the slow music. Yet, there was a sort of harshness to him, like he was someone who doesn't want to be underestimated. I didn't quite care at the moment. Was it because I was falling in love with him even more. The warmth between us grew more powerful by the second. My heartbeat was growing steadily along with it. Our dance was perfect; everything from our breathing to how our feet moved stayed in sync. If, by the end of this dance my breath is taken away, I would know the exact reason why.

 **So I bid mine goodbye and never knew, So close to waiting, waiting here with you**

As we glided across the dance floor I notice that his touch loosens as if he just realize that he had done some thing wrong she looks up into his eyes it seems quiet empty.

 **And now forever I know, All that I wanted to hold you**

He starts moving slower. He treats his follow with respect, never forcing movement from her, but following her through her every movement. If he leads a step or a pattern and she interprets the movement differently than he had intended, he adapts to her rather than forcing change. The follow should have a sense of security and safety, knowing she can fully depend on the lead.

 **So Close, So Close to reaching that famous happy end**

Hitsugaya guided her across the dance floor as if they were in a dream. He kept his eyes on me, yet still, he knew exactly where to take me. Every moment, every angle seemed to be planned in advanced. Nothing felt forced; I literally thought I was like a princess.

 **Almost believing this was not pretend, And now you're beside me and look how far we've come...**

She is like fire dancing in air; difficult to grasp, Hot to the touch, never knowing her movements or what she'll do next but so comforting and easy to love.

 **So far, We are, So Close**

He is like Ice dancing with the stars, so determine, so focus, and so distant he's cold to the touch but so loving and caring that its easy to see past all of that.

 **~Instrument Playing~**

Momo adapted quickly to changes in direction, allowing her lead to take command, and trusting him explicitly with her safety and well-being on the dance floor. She savors the movements, taking the time to complete each one before moving on to the next. She embellishes her steps, with a wave of the arm or a toss of the head, but does not interfere with what her partner is leading.

 **Oh how could I face the faceless days, If I should lose you now?**

That was when I decided to completely let go. Let my worries, my pain, and sorrow go. Right here, right now I was living. Nothing else seemed to matter anymore; I allowed him to take me anywhere he pleased on this dance floor. He went right, I went right. He sped up, I sped up. We became one with the song, with the dance and with each other. We continue like that until we had to separate, though I was sad to be away from his warmth. Although I couldn't help but smile at him. In that very hour I wondered why I didn't see it before. Hitsugaya was the one for me. In my eyes, and because of that dance, I can see how perfect he truly is.

 **We're so close, To reaching our famous happy end...**

Their pace slowed down then they stopped dancing she looked up at him curiously to see him look in to her eyes.

 **And Almost believing this was not pretend, Lets go on dreaming for we know we are...**

He squeezed her hand tight then turned around and started to lead her out of the ballroom with her following right behind him.

 **So close, And still so far...**

" Hitsugaya where are you taking me the dance isn't over yet? " she asked him as he held on her hand tighter with no answer.

" Please let go of me your acting weird " she said as she struggled to get out of his grip as Momo looked around she notice that they were heading to the back of the school where the Cherry Blossom tree was.

" Hitsugaya... " she said as they finally came to a stop underneath the tree with his back turned towards her.

He slowly turned around to her he looked her straight in her brown eyes.

" Hitsu-"

" I'm leaving "

" ...W-what?..."

 **To be continued**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N This is my first Fan-fiction I hope you enjoy.

Momo sighed and held her knees close to her chest, as she stared at her wall. It was Saturday and not a thing to do but to think... and think... and think ... on what horrible a friend she was.

 **~ Flashback ~**

" I'm leaving "

" ...W-what?... "

Momo couldn't believe what she was hearing. Momo shook her head from the mere shock to look back into his eyes for any sign of emotion to find non his eyes were ice cold from any emotion. She couldn't get a read on him how could he be leaving.

" I'm moving soon, my father decided to spread the company world wide he thought it would be best if I came with him to get the experience since ill be taking over the company soon... " he said with a hint of disapproval.

" B-But Hitsu- " he waved his hand up to stop her mid sentence.

" I wanted to tell you, but I never really got the chance to since... " he said Momo knew what he meant she knew all to vary well she held her head down in regret.

" I don't know exactly when ill be leaving but it will be soon, I just wanted to tell you before it was too late " he said Momo lifted up her head to look him in the eyes again tears forming in her eyes.

" There was also something else I wanted to tell you ... during the time that you were avoiding me I ... I had a lot of time to think about things, Momo I thought that out of every body that I was the one who understood you the most, but it seems I was wrong about that... Momo if I had ever hurt you in any kind of way then I am truly sorry for what I have done to you, you know we've been friends since were kids I thought that we were so close that we could read each others minds our emotions and more " he chuckled bitterly.

" I guess things are different now that we're older huh? " Momo wanted to say something but didn't know what her heart was aching so much she couldn't bear this she just wanted to tell him everything and just run into his arms telling him how much he meant to her but no she just stood there like a cowered she never felt so ashamed of herself in her life until now.

" But... " Momo looked up and took in a gulp of air holding back the urge to just run away and hid somewhere she held her hands tight close to her chest and closed her eyes so tight that the it hurts and braced herself for what else he had to say.

" Things haven't changed for me Momo my feelings are still the same and they always will be the same " Momo gasped and looked up with full of shock 'w-what does he mean by that' she thought.

" Momo ... _I love you_ "

A Gentle breeze swept up the leaves that had been taking dormant on the ground in a current, going past the speechless girl. It felt like everything had just stopped just for that moment.

Unknown to the emotionless boy that he had just ripped the heart out of the peach girl's chest and he now is the only proud owner of Momo Hinamori's Heart. Momo was so happy and yet, was so confused at the same time. She didn't know what to feel the tears finally came down her face she took a small shakily breath in and then out.

" Thank you for every thing Momo if I never had meet you I don't think I would have known what true happiness really felt like sadness, worry and more and I'm glade I've meet you, that's all I wanted to say... " he said as he slowly walked past her his hair covering the front of his face to hid the sheer emotion that he was feeling.

" Goodbye Momo... " was his final words before he left. The tears were now freely falling down her face so many feelings were flowing thought her like a dame Anger , regret , heartache , sadness , and worst of all pain knowing that there was nothing she could do to stop him she was too late her biggest mistake was not telling him that she loved him too.

 **~ Flashback End ~**

'' I'm more than just a horrible friend I'm a terrible person... " she said as she buried her head in her arms feeling worst than moldy cheese.

After the dance it seemed that Rangiku had spiked the punch again and ended up getting everyone drunk except for the boys knowing that this was going to happen as it always does. Gin took Rangiku and Orihime home since they lived the closest and Ichigo took me and Rukia home and Hitsugaya hasn't talked to me since.

When school started back up I went looking for him only for him to be absent from school for a whole week each day I would visit his house but every time I it would be Sapphire the one to answer it telling me that he wasn't available at the moment.

Momo sighed again not really liking how things turned out. I thought I was doing the right thing by letting him be with the one he really loved ... only to find out that the one he loved was me this whole time and I didn't know I would never had know if he never told me either. And now he might be gone for all I know and ill never be able to tell Hitsugaya how I truly feel about him.

" What am I going to do... " she said clutching her head tight.

" Maybe, by not talking to yourself all the time " Momo lifted up her head to see her mom standing by her doorway with a concern face but also an amused one.

" What's wrong Momo you've been like this all week? " asked Iomie.

" Hitsugaya is leaving and he told me that he loved me ... " she said quietly.

" Wow he confessed that's great Honey what was your answer? " she asked

" Mom that's the problem, but I didn't give him one I never got the chance too at this rate I never will " shifting her gaze.

" well call him tell him how you feel before its to late " Iomie walked over to Momo and sat at the edge of her bed and grabbed Momo's phone off her night stand and handed it to her.

" That's also another problem mom he's not answering , he's not even at school , and every time I go to his house he's never there I know that I pushed him away and I deserve this but ... I wanted to tell him how I felt before he leaves my life forever " she said as she lowered her head with the regret starting to kick in again.

" I might not completely know the whole situation Momo but I know this for sure is that you just give up because its getting tough True Love is about making sacrifices for the ones you love, Pain is temporarily love is forever, don't make it the other way around sweetie " she said as she handed Momo the phone Momo was surprised to hear her mother say that but she was absolutely right.

Momo started dialing Hitsugaya's house phone instead of his. ***Ring* *Ring***

" Hello this is the Hitsugaya's residence how can I help you? " said a man on the other side.

" Ah, H-Hello I was wondering if ... by any chance ... Hitsugaya was home " she said not really knowing what to say to Hitsugaya if he actually picked up.

" You mean Toshiro Hitsugaya I'm sorry miss but you just missed him " said the man

" Oh, that's okay but Um do you know when he might be coming back? '' with a relief sigh.

" Miss I'm sorry but , he's not coming back Hitsugaya and his father had left to the air port an hour ago ... would you like me to give you his number instead? " said then man but Momo wasn't listening anymore she had instantly dropped her phone in her lap.

Something in Momo had snapped she couldn't breath it felt like she had lost all meaning to live. Her heart was aching so much that she clenched her shirt where her heart was ignoring her mothers worried calls, she was on the verge of breaking in two. Momo snapped out of the shock and jumped out of her bed stumbling on her feet to her closet and grabbed her shoes then ran back to her phone and picked it up off the floor.

" HELLO SIR CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHEN THEIR FLIGHT LEAVES!? " She shouted at the man. No it couldn't be too late there was still hope, maybe she could make it in time, maybe she could finally tell him. It just couldn't be to late she had so many things to tell him, so many... but she was running out of time.

" Their plane leaves at 2:30 pm on flight 64 the airport they took was air line " Travel in Time " he said.

" Thank you sir " Momo looked at her clock to see it was 1:45 pm " Oh, and miss they're goi- " Momo closed her phone before the man could finish and grabbed her purse.

" Mom I'm going to need you to take me to the air port now his plane leaves today at 2:30 " she said Iomie quickly grabbed her keys and they left to the air port.

As they made it to the air port, Momo stumbled out of the car and through the open doors of the air port bumping and crashing into people as they go by. Spotting three entrances one leading to luggage and other convenient stores, the other leading to pick up busses and transportation, then the last entrance lead to the waiting area where the planes where taking off.

Momo rushed to the third entrance that would hopefully lead her to her childhood. She needed to get to him before his plane took off. She wouldnt be able to forgive herself if she never gave him her answer.

" Hitsugaya you better be there " she shouted. The area started getting more and more crowded it was difficult to get by she couldn't afford to be late because of all these people she looked around to look for another way.

She had spotted a door that lead up stairs but it said for staff only. Momo gulped then took a deep breath and slowly made her way to the door she grabbed on to the handle and slightly twisted it to be surprising unlocked. She opened the door and went through it she quickly make her way up the stairs to flight 64.

Momo knew that this was wrong, heck she knew if she got caught she would be in a whole lot of trouble. But she did not in the least care Hitsugaya was more important than anything she would even risk her life for him if she had too...

Momo looked at her phone to see that it was already 2:15 she wasn't going to make it in time she finally reached the 5th floor and she opened the door. Oh, so sneakily to see if anyone saw her nodoby was looking so she walked out the door to start her search for Hitsugaya again she started speed walking to make sure she didn't cause too much attention. She really wasn't supposed to be here with out a ticket or a pass port she couldn't afford to get kicked out just yet or worse.

" Mou why does it have to be so far? " she asked with frustration she huffed to only then get glimps of white hair her heart started to pick up. She started running in the direction of the white haired man she grabbed his shoulder to spin around to be met with a stranger whom looked nothing like her childhood friend she cursed under her breath.

" Oh I'm sorry I thought you were someone else " she bowed then started running away but now it seemed that she was lost. Momo started panicking again at this rate she'll end up having a panic attack and that's not something she really needs. It seems that the crowd was getting bigger by the second so many people were shoving and pushing her to get to their flight.

Momo looked at her phone to see that it was 2:25 pm she frowned.

Her breathing was labored, her legs were tired and her tears was just torturing her eyes. She wiped away several tears; but she wasn't going to cry.

She wasn't giving up yet she still had hope, she heard the announcer " 5 minutes until leave " Her breath hitched her legs were starting to give out. Maybe... maybe by slowing down, or stopping momentarily she can catch her breath, Momo felt like she was zigzagging, trying to get to where her Shiro was. No she couldn't give up just because she's tired she thought.

But even she knew that this was futile she had no energy left and she was on the verge of collapsing. She was taking ragged breaths to calm her beating heart.

The crowd had die down a little bit but it still wasn't clear where was going. She saw an employee walk by she needs to hurry, the only option was to ask someone for help. Momo caught her breath then made her way to the employee.

" Excuse me miss do you think you can point me in the direction of air line 64 it leaves in 5 minutes " she tried her best not to yell in at the lady to hurry up from panic. She hope she didn't suspect anything about her.

" Sure take a left down that corner and go straight there and you'll be at flight 64 and miss- " Momo sprinted towards flight 64 not listening to the rest of what the lady had to say she was almost there.

Mom took a sharp left down around the corner to see people in a line handing their tickets in. Momo abruptly stopped in her tracks she didn't see him, he was no where in sight. She looked around to her to her right ... to her left then she looked back to the line to see the last person in line hand their ticket in they closed the doors behind the man to the plane signalling that, that was the last person to board the plane and Shiro was no where to be sight.

Momo couldn't believe this, was she really to late, this was her last chance to make things right with Hitsugaya and she was too late. Momo finally collapsed on her knees from the sheer exhaustion as the tears finally spilled out of her eyes, She clutched on to the selves of her dress as she cried in sorrow.

" Hitsugaya... " she whispered Momo hated herself more than ever she had let the best thing in her life leave. She could never forgive self for never telling Hitsugaya that she... Momo gasped as she felt a warm hand touch her sholder she slowly looked up to be surprised to see the one that she was searching for.

" Momo?... "


	15. Chapter 15

A/N This is my first Fan-fiction I hope you enjoy.

" Momo?... "

Momo couldn't believe her eyes, was she dreaming or was this real...

" Momo what are you doing here, why are you crying? " he said with concern etched into his voice.

" H-Hitsugaya I-Is that r-really you? " she asked slowly grabbing on to the hem of his shirt. Her whole body went numb starting to feel reality hit her, tears brewing in her eyes holding her breath in anticipation awaiting his answer.

He smiled " Of course silly, who else would it be Bed-Wetter Momo " her eyes widened as her mouth started trembling into a frown as for she couldn't hold back the tears anymore , the emotions , it all ... Momo used what little strength she had left and lifted herself off the ground and leaped into Hitsugaya's warm arms wrapping her little ones around his torso.

Laughing all the while, as the tears scattered behind her. Hitsugaya couldn't help but laugh at this too he slowly put one had behind her head and one on her back to help support the both of them.

They ended up in a pretty awkward position. People where starring, whispering, and cooing at the two, but all that didn't matter they had each other and that's all that mattered.

Momo slowly repositioned herself and back away slowly from their embrace to look into his turquoise eyes that she loved so much.

" I cant believe your here I-I thought you had left without telling me I thought I had lost you " she sniffed as used her hand to wipe away the rest of her tears away as she formed a bright smile on her face.

" But now that your here that means that your staying right? " Momo finally opened her eyes completely to see him smiling back and saying that she was right only to find a grim exasperation plastered on his face.

" No... that's not what it means... I'm sorry Momo but I'm still leaving " her smile reverted back to a frown.

" B-But t-then why are y-you st-"

" Who ever told you the time the plane would take off must have given you the wrong time my plane leaves at 3 o'clock which is in -"

 _" 5 minutes until the Three o'clock plane leaves, 5 minutes "_

Momo felt like her heart just shattered again she lowered her head with her bangs covering her eyes. 'He really is leaving' she thought.

" Do you know how long you'll be gone? "

" ...No... "

" Well then, I guess there's no better time to do this then now then Huh? " she said as she lifted up her head with a big grin on her face.

" Momo what are you... "

" _I love you_ "

Momo smiled she did it she finally told him that she loved him she's never felt so free , so happy, so content to tell the one she loved how she felt that she could cry but with tears of joy.

Hitsugaya smiled as his heart started beating rapidly in his chest that it hurt , He slowly moved towards her and taped his forehead on hers and closed his eyes to enjoy the moment and so did she not knowing how long it will last.

" Toshiro lets go we do not have all day , and who might she be? " Hitsugaya' s father said as he walked in on their moment and utterly ruined it.

" Father this is Momo Hinamori she's my- " he was cut off by Momo covering his mouth with her hand.

" I'm his friend, I just came to see him off and to give my final regards I'm sorry for keeping him long " she said as she bowed her head in respect.

" I see well then, hurry it up our plane will be leaving soon " he said as he turned on his heal heading back to the waiting area.

Momo lifted up her head then sighed then turned back to Hitsugaya to see a scowl on his face she laughed at him.

" This is not funny Momo , why did you say that? we already know how we feel , you know what comes next , there's only one thing to do after that? " he said.

" I know exactly what happens next but... Not right now " she said

" Huh? " he was seriously confused now 'Why dose she like to play games with his heart like that' he thought.

" Don't Huh me Hitsugaya your leaving and you told me yourself that you don't even know when your coming back " she said.

" I know that but that doesn't mean that we don't have to be together , I want to be with you " he said.

" And so do I but were not in a position where we could be together right now " she said.

" Well then, what are you proposing we do then? " he asked.

" We wait for each other "

" Wait... you mean like those couples in those romantic movies? " he said.

" Well if you want to put it that way then... yes while your traveling and working to become a successful business man ill be here awaiting your sweet return for as long as it takes then you can ask me those 5 magic words " she said with confident.

" So your saying that you want me to wait to finish my trip to finally ask you out because its romantic... " he asked with disbelief.

" Yep " as she was smiling from ear to ear.

" Momo that makes no since why don't I just ask you now, and make it official instead of it being the other way around? " he huffed.

" No, that wont be romantic as waiting then asking... stupid " she pouted.

'What has he gotten himself into' he closed his eyes then sighed looking back up at her pouting face he couldn't help but smile at her then he ruffled her hair.

" Alright then lets do it that way ,but are you sure your willing to wait for me knowing that I'm not technically your boyfriend " he teased.

She pouted some more " Of course I am I promise ill wait forever if I have too " she said as she grabbed onto his hand " But what about you, are you willing to wait too " she said.

He really couldn't get enough of this girl " Your the only one I want you have been and always will be " they both smiled feeling like they were on cloud nine and life just couldn't get any better.

" I know that this isn't official yet and this might be selfish of me but I need something to sustain my need for you while I'm gone , I'm going to need a goodbye present right? " amusement written all over his face Momo could always read Hitsugaya he was like an open book sometimes.

This was one of those times where she knew exactly what he wanted.

Momo slowly moved in and gently placed her soft lips upon his. Feeling lightning sparks within her body she tilted her head slightly to the side , as so did Hitsugaya he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer leaving no room for space in between . They pulled away to catch their breaths they looked up into each others eyes then smiled there was no helping the feelings they had for each other they were finally happy.

" I have to go now ill call you when were settled okay " he said

" Okay " he squeezed her hand then pulled her in for a tight hug.

" Ill be back soon I promise " he whispered into her ear she nodded they separated giving her a reassuring glance and made his way to the ticket check in to aboard the plane. As he stopped in his tracks and turned around to take one last look at Momo before he left.

Momo smiled and waved at him mouthing to have a safe trip. He smiled and gave her a slight wave back and turned to aboard the plane. The employee closed the doors behind him signaling he was the last one to board the plane telling the other employees to get back to work.

" Until we meet again... " she said as she gave one last look at the door Hitsugaya went through then started heading back the way she had came.

 **~ 3 years later ~**

" Oh, honey come on we need to hurry " said Iomie

" I'm going as fast as I can Iomie this isn't easy you know " he grumbled.

" Oh, stop complaining Momo and her friends should already be at the park by now " she said. " So hurry up with those sandwiches "

" Yes, your Highness " he said under his breath. Unknown to him she had heard every word she reached out and pinched his cheeks laughing hysterically. " Oh sweetie your just so funny " pinching his cheek harder.

" Ow, Iomie that hurts " he said with tears in his eyes.

 **~ At the Park ~**

Momo was resting on the park bench staring at her phone awaiting any minute now for it to start ringing. She sighed the third time that day.

" Come on Momo its your big day stop wasting it on your phone and come play with us " said Rukia as she past the ball to Ichigo.

" Yeah this is fun " said Orihime as the ball was past to her she hit it a little to high and hitting Uryu dead in he face knocking him out landing on the grass. Everyone started laughing hysterically Ichigo rolling on the ground from laughing to hard. As Orihime worryingly ran towards him to see if he was okay repeatedly saying sorry over and over again to him.

Momo chuckled at her weird friends tactics of having fun. Unnoticed of a presence next to her.

" So he still hasn't call yet? " she asked

Momo turned around to see it was Rangiku. She slightly bowed her head not really wanting to answer. Rangiku took the hint that he hasn't and sat down next to her.

" You know moping about it isn't going to help you nor him " she said.

" I'm not moping " Momo said in defense but she was right. When Hitsugaya had left it was fun a month or two calling , texting , and video chatting with each other they shared stories on how their day was and how they just couldn't wait to see each other again, it went on like that for about a year and a half and things were going great.

Until he all of a sudden just stop. She sent message after message to see how he was doing? If he okay? Did he meet any new friends? Was he eating well? Did he meet someone new? ...Did he forget about her? and now here she was sitting on a bench on her 18th birthday worrying about her childhood. I guess he's busy, She sighed again.

" Sure your not... Momo he will be back soon he told you so himself, we might not know when but he will so have faith in him okay he wouldn't want to see you like this now would he? " said Rangiku giving her a reassuring smile.

Momo would have gladly agreed with her and joined with the rest of her friends in their game of tag, but she couldn't... apart of her was missing and it felt so empty she's endured it for so long and now its getting harder and harder to wait any longer.

" I'm sorry Rangiku but I just cant... not right now " she stood up from the bench and then made her way up the hill ignoring Rangiku's restless calls right now she just wanted to be alone to clear her head at the moment. The view of the city was breath taking the sun was slowly setting which brought and magnificent glow to the town. She could take her eyes from it she only wished Hitsugaya was here to enjoy it with her.

Momo's phone started to vibrate in her pocket she ignored it guessing it could be some random number then shifted her focus back to the view again. after a good 10 minutes the phone started vibrating again this caller is persistent she thought she decided to ignore it again not really in the mode to talk with anyone right now. To Momo annoyance the phone rung again she pulled out her phone to see who was calling her and to give them a piece of her mind to see the caller ID said ' Shiro '.

Momo blinked a couple of times then used the back of her hand to rub her eyes to see clearly. She grabbed her left cheek and pinched her cheek as hard as she can but even after that she still couldn't believe what was happening right now, maybe she was just dreaming. The phone stopped vibrating ending the call Momo stared at the phone not knowing what to expected.

She jolted back when the phone vibrated again. Momo didn't know what to do she started freaking out it wasn't a dream this, this was real, this was happening.

Momo picked up the phone her hands were trembling her heart was beating a mile a second. Momo took in a gulp of air and pressed the phone to her ear.

" H-H-Hello " her voice trembling

" How many times do I have to call for you to pick up the forsaken phone Bed-wetter turn around already will you " he said Momo stopped breathing for a minute there to turn around her eyes widen from the shock and the excitement all together she gasped.

" You know I tried to make this perfect and then here you go and ruined it, what do you have to say for yourself there missy " he said with a smirk plastered on his face loving her reaction.

Why is it that he could always make her feel so many different emotions at once it was so unfair. Hitsugaya walked up the rest of the hill standing right in front of her grinning like there was no tomorrow.

" What, are you going to just stand there staring at me all day or are you going to say something? " Momo was still too shocked to move let alone say anything she grabbed on to his shirt and looked up into his beautiful eyes that she loves so much, it seems that he's grown slightly taller than her which she found somewhat ironic.

" Is it really you Shiro? " she asked

" Any one else you know with white hair? " he chuckled wiping the tears running down her face.

" I cant believe this I thought it would have been longer until I'd see you again this was sooner than expected " he slowly leaned his forehead onto hers.

" It would have been longer... if I didn't have the right motivation " quirking his eye brow grabbing on to both her hands.

" I wonder what that motivation might be? " playing along with his tactics.

" Oh, I think you know exactly what it is... " he said leaning in for a kiss but was stopped when Momo placed her index finger on his lips.

" Ah , Ah , you still haven't asked me yet " she said he sighed.

" I almost forgot... Momo Hinamori will you be my girlfriend? " he said.

" I thought you'd never asked " she said jumping into his arms placing her lips upon his wrapping her arms around his neck. He was surprised at first but then immediately wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her back loving every minute of it.

They separated feeling the after glow of their kiss. Gazing into each others eyes like they were the happiest people in the world and why wouldn't they be? they finally had each other and that's all that will ever matter.

" Happy Birthday Momo " he said.

" Thanks this has turned out to be the best birthday ever " she smiled feeling as light as a feather.

" Come on lets go back to the guys, it wont be long until they've noticed that your gone " he said walking hand in hand down the hill together finally as a couple. Nothing could be more perfected right now because this is only just the beginning for them. Mom was right, love doesn't come easy to everyone there will be all kinds of obstacles that will get in the way. But that's normal they've made many mistakes in the past and she was pretty sure that they were going to make more of them in the future too.

All Momo knew was that she was going to stay by his side for ever because he will be and always will be her one true love.

Momo squeezed his hand tighter smiling the brightest she's ever smiled.

 _" I love you_ "

 **~ The End ~**


End file.
